Orcs, and Trolls, and Imps oh my
by Academy of the Forsworn
Summary: basically a bio for my orcs. They will be seen in many of my stories later on and are a mix of Warhammer orks and lotr orcs. This is my universe characters and race so feel free to leave feedback


History- Orcs originally were warriors for elves, since elves do not care for fighting and feared what would happen should any other race find them. They were creating with a combination of magic and Bioengineering in order to give life to the greatest of warriors. The Orcs were born from the collection of the elves fear, paranoia, and utter loathing of other races and took the elves orders without question, that was until a Red Eclipse broke their spell over them and had their instincts take over. They committed terrible atrocities once free of the elves and attacked numerous human settlements and cities. The elves swore that it would never happen again, and they disposed of the means to make more and banished the orcs into the wastelands of the world. Only to have the human scientists scavenge the means to discover the secrets to create artificial life. The orcs also found it to make newer, more deadly orcs called the 'Sons of Krahm', Some of the most Powerful orcs ever seen.

Over the course of many years the orcs reproduced and multiplied. They also made numerous tribes scattered through the wastelands. The Orcs never forgave the elves and hated them for what they did. In 150 years' time they launched a new assault on the elves with many siege engines from each Orc tribe. They were repelled by the elves with an alliance of men, dwarves, and redcaps. The Orcs retreated with heavy losses to the wastelands, still waiting for the chance to attack again.

While in the wastelands, the found a new breed of creature known as Gremlins. These creatures grew a liking to the Orcs and stuck around due to the orcs feeding them. The Gremlins were later bred to make more unique kinds and each orc has them for either beasts of war, livestock, pets, or simply just for no reason whatsoever except to have fun with them.

Biology- Orcs are thus genetically engineered to be muscular, aggressive, and none too bright; their technology is maintained by a caste of teckies who possess amazing anatomic intelligence and technical knowledge that grant them unusual skill with maintaining and developing technology. They are known to steal weapons from fallen soldiers and add them to their own (Sight, ammo clip, barrel, etc.) to make bigger and badder guns. They also have genders meaning they reproduce sexually. Physically they have Green skin (Sometimes black or gray), Black hair, human height or taller at times, a muscular jaw like a steel trap, pointed ears, teeth that grow any an alarming rate and can grow back if missing, and a surprisingly large brain. They also have a knack for welding mechanical objects to their bodies to make them even more fearsome. They speak in a way similar to a "Redneck" or an "Angry Irishman.". Whenever a red eclipse is seen, they grow more fearsome and wild. Often attacking as one mind and demolish anything that gets in their way.

Diet- Orcs are a Omnivorous but are known to very opportunistic predators that eat any form of meat. But as a mainstay they eat desert wildlife, and are even shown to attack human farmers and shepards and eat them along with their livestock. They also are known to grill, deep fry, boil, stew, grind, or flambé any kind of meat they can get their hands on with some spices they stole. If food is scarce, they will literally devour the weaker soldiers in the army along with a few gremlins.

Currency- Orcs originally used stolen coins as money. But it grew too confusing and eventually it replaced a more savage means of money. They use teeth as Currency and are very strange about it. They decay and rot like any organic items but nobody knows what they do with them. Some say they are ground up for medicines, others saw they are used as ammo.

Imp or smaller race teeth- 50 cents per tooth

Human tooth- 1 dollar value

Elf- 10 dollars

Orc tooth- 5 dollars

Troll tooth- 100 dollars

Oni teeth- 50 dollars

Notable Realms- Orcs are found in abandoned cities known as Orkdoms or they live in separate Kamps. These Kamps are seen in many parts of the world and are very easy to find. An orc Kamp is very easy to set up and can be placed just about anywhere in the world, except for the ocean. Other times they live in the great deserts of the world into separate Klans, which comprise of orcs that disagree with the other Klan and are very dangerous. There also have been reports of Orc Pirates attacking military ships, ocean liners, and private yachts. They then add the ship to a Drydok and make it more orky (Adding spikes, more guns, skulls, etc.)

Subspecies- Orcs are a mainstay, but the elves also made other orcs as support units and higher ranks in their armies. They actually spliced dna from certain races and Orc DNA to try and improve on orc biology.

Imp- Imps are a splice of Redcap and Orc DNA. Imps are often employed as mechanical experts and last minute medics. Imps are one of the best thieves ever reported and are nearly silent. They are reported to look similar to a redcap except green skin, hairless, long pointed ears, a round nose instead of a sharp one, shorter stature, and far skinnier. The Imps are shown to be as brave and stubborn as any orc but are rather weak in battle. Instead they charge themselves for making combat mechs for themselves to fight with their brethren. They also act as cannon fodder at times but they are still very valuable as thieves and mechanics

Troll- Trolls are a splice of Ogre and Orc DNA. Trolls are one of the larges races ever seen on earth, ranging from 15 to 30 feet tall. They were strong and vicious, but generally dim-witted and anything but stupid. Some were described as being able to speak, while others appear to be as irrational as animals. They can also make weapons for themselves which comprise of heavy bludgeons or large cannons. The major weakness of at least some Trolls was that they hated sunlight, fearing they will go blind. Their hide was as thick as stone and nigh-impervious to physical attacks, but a 50 caliber round can pierce their defenses as well as a small weakpoint on the back of their head. Trolls have an almost ape like appearance with long arms and short legs, they also are bald, have large, fatty noses similar to an elephant seal, tough claws, and two rows of razor sharp teeth

Oni- Oni are a splice of Dark Elf and Orc DNA. Oni are surprisingly powerful and intelligent and often act as strategists. The Oni also look different from the others being as tall as an Orc, Having red skin, long white hair, pointed ears, handsome features for an orc, horns that can grow very long if unchecked, and long teeth. They often are mistaken by demons by some religions, adding to the fear factor. They also are skilled in dark magic similar to Dark Elves, making to extraordinary feats such as deploying their limbs as weapons, summoning flaming weapons, and even a flaming tornado. They change color as they age, for example a youth would be a pink while an elder would be a tar black.

Olog- Ologs are a splice of Human and Orc DNA. Olog are often seen as war leaders and special forces in armies, they look similar to an Orc but a head taller and far are stronger and smarter. Ologs are often one of the first targets for enemy soldiers. Olog are always seen charging into battle and are rarely seen thinking. The ranks of Olog vary from the boss, warboss, chief, Warchief, and Master. Bosses are seen to be rather weak alone but a mob of them will send an army running in panic. Warboss on the other hand are a bit more devious, usually more of a strategist than a warrior rather than vice versa. Chiefs are the brutal leaders of the soldiers and often kill their own soldiers for minor screw ups. Warchiefs act as military leaders and are quite brilliant in regards to strategy and brutality. Master act as the inner circle for the leader of all orcs in the group, the Elder.

Elders- Orcs that have reached a certain age grew very old and very wise. The Elders act as the leaders of all the orcs and are the wisest and most powerful of all Orcs. There can be Imp, Oni, Olog, even Troll elders. But there can be only one elder per group, prompting some to be overthrown, devoured by the Orc armies, executed, humiliated, assassinated, or banished depending on the will of the new elder. The Elders can gain access to the great Elder Library, a massive secret structure with many books through the ages that never were seen by any other orc or orc-kind. Only elders know where they are and will tell the new elder in secret should he be usurped.

Religion- Orcs believe that many years ago, there was a legend of a powerful orc that started the rebellion against the elves, Krahm the Mighty. Krahm led the assault on countless Elf forests and human countries, burning and pillaging as he went. Soon he gathered an army of orcs from around the world to obliterate the elves, but were defeated. Krahm wandered the wastes, endlessly searching for more soldiers. Some say that Krahm died, but others believe that he still lives as a hermit of the sands, killing all in search of him. Krahm was known as the only Orc God. And orcs honor him with great wars held every 5 years.

They even believe that they will summon Krahm if they chant his name many times, but in reality Krahm will only aid them if he finds the battle a challenge enough and worth his time. Meaning he is very choosy on which war he goes to. He also truly was the first Orc ever made, but elven scientists made him more powerful than the others with dangerous magic and superb bioengineering.

Caste- Orc castes are very loose and can have a weaker cast easily moving up if they deserve it.

Elders- They are leaders of all orcs within the tribe. They also hold all the power in society. The Elder is a fearsome foe should he be threatened and yet at the same time is a wise leader.

Masters- Advisors and/or Generals of the Elder and act as the Leaders when the Elder is not around.

Warchief- Warchiefs are known to be generals of all separate orc groups. They rarely get along and are shown to be very intimidating.

Chief- Chiefs act as sergeants and are very temperamental and are shown to kill any soldier they deem unsatisfactory. They often are shown to put their subordinates through grueling work and often are seen leading the way in massive wars.

Warboss- A warboss is usually seen as a daily weapon tester and inspector. He is ranked as a captain of his group and are all too eager for a fight.

Boss- Bosses are the largest lower ranking member of Orc military. They are deployed as shock troopers and specialized forces specifically for any situation needed.

Teckie- These super intelligent orcs are charged with making more weapons and armor for their group. They often use prisoners or slaves as live fire targets for many weapons and armor. They are seen as cruel and unpredictable on the battlefield as they steal blueprints in order to improve on the design.

Herda- Herdas are shown to herd animals into the group so they can be raised for battle or butchered for food. They have a rare trait that is not found in some orcs, patience. They are seen further from battles and are often seen tending to livestock.

Slava- A Slava acts the same as a Herda except with sentient beings. They are very curious about the creatures they keep and often write down their findings. They hate the fact of misusing a slave, seeing the fact as they are meant to help repair mechanical gear or help in hunting parties. They reward good enough slaves with gold, better living, or even freedom. But should a slave perform poorly, he or she is subjected to lashes, kicked out of their bunks, or not eating for a day.

Muncha- a Muncha acts as the food preparer of the orc society and they can prepare anything that has meat in it. Sometimes they use dead slaves, much to the chagrin of the Slavas.

Junka- Junkas are charged with finding anything of use on a battlefield or salvaging scrap for weapons and armor. The job pays well but is extremely hazardous, with volatile components or rusting metal that may give them tetanus. They then clean their metals and melt them down for repurposing.

Trada- Tradas are normally seen as salesmen of Orc Wares and Gremlins to the world around them. They are normally Imps that want to make a living as far from a battlefield as possible. In turn they return to the Orc controlled areas with human Items that can be scrapped or repurposed into something else

Flyboy- Flyboys are the pinnacle of Orc piloting. They can fly just about anything as long as they get a thrill out of it. They literally are in more home in the skies. They only care about flying and pelting anything beneath them with bullet fire and bombs. The only time they are seen on the ground is if they are refueling or are simply talking to orcs about all of the things they had seen in a tavern or a pub.

Hunta- Huntas are a group of vicious and openly dangerous orcs that see any and all sign of movement as a sign of something to kill. They have more developed senses than most orcs and are great at tracking down either escaped prisoners or wild game.

Troopa- No great soldiers in Orc society can compare to the Troopas. These brutes are always seen ready for action and take up a good chunk of the population. They are battle hardened veterans that always fight, even among themselves. They even boss weary grunts around and even kill them out of boredom.

Grunt- These ranks are charged to fill in the ranks of the army and make up 65% of any orc settlement. They are very flexible and are always seen doing far more than they should, acting as drivers, mechanics, soldiers, even as emergency medics. Grunts take great pride in being what they are and even are willing to stay that way.

Thief- Thieves are deployed to steal anything of value in settlements far away from Orc controlled areas. They are very quiet and are rumored to never speak. They are also very fast and highly skilled when they are in urban areas, granting them a near silent approach. They always carry around large sacks of elastic material as well as a few Bag Gremlins in order to haul their ill-gotten gains back to the kamp. They are very hard to catch and if caught they Andre known to kill their captors with many knives and reload with poisons hidden in their bags.

Scout- The lowest and most hazardous of the ranks. A Scout is often seen as expendable and loathed in orc society and are always seen as stepping stones and nothing more. They are often thrown into minefields to get rid of mines, used as meatshields, fired out of mortars as replacement ammunition, and even being used as bomb units to destroy massive vehicles. Needless to say they live a miserable life, always waiting for a chance to prove their worth.


End file.
